Chris Pine
Christopher Whitelaw Pine (born August 26, 1980) is an American actor. Pine made his feature debut as Lord Devereaux in The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004), and is known for playing James T. Kirk in the Star Trek reboot film series (2009–2016), Will Colson in Unstoppable (2010), Cindrella's Prince in Into the Woods (2014), Jack Ryan in Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014), Toby Howard in Hell or High Water (2016), Bernie Webber in The Finest Hours (2016), Steve Trevor in Wonder Woman (2017), Dr. Alexander Murry in A Wrinkle in Time (2018), and Robert the Bruce in Outlaw King (2018). Career 2003–2009 Pine's first acting role was in a 2003 episode of ER; the same year, he also appeared in episodes of The Guardian and CSI: Miami. In 2004, he appeared in Why Germany?, a short film; and in The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Pine played the part of Nicholas Devereaux, the love interest of Anne Hathaway's leading character. In 2005, Pine appeared in an episode of the series Six Feet Under, as well as in Confession, an independent film that was released directly to video, and The Bulls, another short film. Pine appeared in the made-for-television film Surrender, Dorothy which aired in early 2006. He played Jake Hardin in the American film Just My Luck, a romantic comedy in which he starred opposite Lindsay Lohan, who played Ashley Albright. The film was released on May 12, 2006. Later that year, Pine appeared in the comedy Blind Dating, and in the action film Smokin' Aces. Pine did the one-man play The Atheist, at Center Stage, New York, in late 2006. In 2007, he starred opposite Scott Wolf in the Los Angeles production of Neil LaBute's play Fat Pig, winning positive reviews for his depiction of a competitive, alpha-male friend. He portrayed real-life Napa Valley vintner Bo Barrett in the 2008 film Bottle Shock. In 2007, Pine turned down a role in a film adaptation of White Jazz, to accept the part of James T. Kirk in the 2009 Star Trek film, which was released to critical and viewer acclaim in May of that year. That same month, he made a brief appearance promoting the film on Saturday Night Live, with co-stars Zachary Quinto and Leonard Nimoy. During the rest of the summer of 2009, he appeared in the Los Angeles production of the Beau Willimon play Farragut North. 2010–present Pine appeared in the Los Angeles production of The Lieutenant of Inishmore during the summer of 2010, for which he won the Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle's lead appearance award. In the fall of 2009, Pine began filming the action film Unstoppable, directed by Tony Scott and written by Mark Bomback, which was released in November 2010. In the film, he played a young train conductor who helped a veteran railroad engineer (Denzel Washington) stop an unmanned, half mile long runaway freight train carrying toxic liquids and poisonous gases from wiping out a nearby city. The Hollywood Reporter named Pine as one of the young male actors who are "pushing—or being pushed" into taking over Hollywood as the new "A-List". In 2011, Pine sat down with the actor who originated the role of Captain Kirk more than forty years earlier, William Shatner, for the feature length documentary The Captains, which Shatner wrote and directed. The film sees Shatner interview Pine about his career and how it felt to take the role of Kirk for the 2009 movie. Their interview features a scene where the pair arm wrestles; pictures of this incident "went viral" leading to Internet headlines such as "Kirk v. Kirk" and others. Pine filmed the romantic comedy This Means War, with Reese Witherspoon and Tom Hardy, during the fall of 2010, in Vancouver. This Means War was released in February 2012. Pine voiced the character of Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians. Pine co-starred with Elizabeth Banks, Olivia Wilde and Michelle Pfeiffer in the family drama People Like Us, which was filmed in early 2011 and released in June 2012. He reprised the role of Captain Kirk in the sequel to 2009's Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness, released in the US on May 15, 2013. In 2009, Pine entered talks to play CIA analyst Jack Ryan in a reboot of Tom Clancy's novels. He starred in Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit, which was released in 2014. Pine was the fourth actor to play the character, after Alec Baldwin, Harrison Ford, and Ben Affleck. In 2014, Pine was in talks to star in a thriller about the United States Coast Guard, The Finest Hours, released in January 2016. He guest-starred in Netflix's Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp and lent his voice for SuperMansion in 2015. In May 2015, Pine was confirmed to play one of the Howard brothers, along with Ben Foster, in Hell or High Water (originally called Comancheria). Filming started on May 26, 2015 in New Mexico. The film premiered at the 69th annual Cannes Film Festival in May 2016 and was released in August 2016. He reprised the role of Captain Kirk in Star Trek Beyond. Filming began in June 2015 in Canada, and it was released in the US on July 22, 2016. On July 14, 2016, he received his first Emmy Award nomination in "Outstanding Character Voice-Over Performance" for his work on the series SuperMansion. Pine was invited by Barbra Streisand to duet with her on her album, Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway, along with other stars. In 2015, Pine was cast as Steve Trevor, opposite Gal Gadot, in the superhero film Wonder Woman, which was released in June 2017. Also in 2017, he reprised his roles in SuperMansion season 2 and Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later, guest-starred in Angie Tribeca season 3 (including an episode where his father was also a guest star), and narrated the final episode of National Geographic Channel's Breakthrough season 2. In 2018, Pine played Dr. Alexander Murry in the fantasy film A Wrinkle in Time, based on the novel of the same name, and starred as Robert the Bruce in Outlaw King. The latter project began filming on August 21, 2017 in Scotland, and was released on Netflix on 9 November 2018. Also that year, Pine voiced a version of Peter Parker / Spider-Man in the animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. In August 2018, it was reported that Pine would not be reprising his role as Captain Kirk in the fourth film of the Star Trek film series after contract negotiations fell through. In July 2017, the US cable network TNT announced Pine would play the role of Jay Singletary in a six-episode television drama, One Day She'll Darken. He also served as an executive producer alongside director Patty Jenkins and writer Sam Sheridan. The show, ultimately titled I Am the Night, began airing in January 2019. Feature Film Filmography Category:Actors and actresses